Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the transcatheter delivery and remote deployment of implantable medical devices.
Discussion of the Related Art
Endoluminal devices used to treat a treatment area of the vasculature of a patient are typically delivered via a catheter assembly. Such endoluminal devices may comprise, for example, expandable implants. One common type of expandable implant is the stent graft. Stent grafts may have a reduced diameter, collapsed configuration for delivery to the patient's vasculature, then be expanded once the treatment area of the vasculature is reached. Stent grafts may be constrained in the collapsed configuration by a biocompatible sleeve.
While the use of such sleeves provides a convenient way to constrain the stent graft, sleeves may give rise to other problems or issues. For example, it may be difficult to position a stent graft that is constrained by a biocompatible sleeve for implanting within the treatment area of the vasculature. Further, it may be difficult to remove or expand the sleeve to allow for expansion of the stent graft. Finally, orienting or locating a sleeve-constrained stent graft after it has been expanded may be difficult. These issues can be exaggerated when a sleeve-constrained stent graft is configured with side branch fenestrations (or side branch portals) or fenestratable portions configured for the attachment of side branches.
Therefore, devices, systems and methods that facilitate improved preparation of a sleeve-constrained expandable implant for delivery, accurate delivery of the implant, and correct orientation and position of the implant would be useful and desirable.